Halo 2: Uprise
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: This is for sure: the Brutus should pay for the blood they leaked.


See Arbiter Thel'Vadamee passing the Gravemind to reach the cliff surface. This view shows a view of the Delta Halo control room. Then he turned to his left and found an abandoned plasma rifle, lying on the rock, staining Sangheili blood. He picked it up and prepared for the road ahead.

Oh, that's it.

Seeing the pretty shooting grenade extinguished in the distance, the plasma rifle exploded in the air.

Jiralhanae #1: "Weak!"

"Vadamee encountered a seriously injured Sangheili lying on the ground with an energy sword next to it.

Sangheili #1: (Weak) "Brutes betrayed us...Members..."

Sanghei passed away. See Jiralhanae shooting in another nearby Sangheili.

Jiralhanae #1: "Let's throw them to the edge!"

Jiralhanae #2: "Where is the fun there?"

Another Jiralhanae is close to the other two Jiralhanae.

Jiralhanae #1 "I have checked it there!"

Jiralhanae #3: "Just make sure..."

If the player chooses to continue fighting, warn the Jiralhanae three:

Jiralhanae #2: (sarcasically) "So, come and save your friends!"

After silently killing three Jiralhanae, the arbitrators continued to find a larger Jiralhanae bag led by Captain Jiralhanae.

If the player chooses to ambush the three men of Jiralhanae and assassinate them without reminding the nearby Jiralhanae bag, after a while:

Captain Jiralhanae: (Roaring) "Go and see how long they have spent!"

In the end, the Jiralhanae bag found 'Vadamee.

Captain Jiralhanae: "He is still just an elite. Go! Kill him!"

'Vadamee managed to struggle to the door of the building. An invisible special action Sangheili arrives from the door and helps 'Vadamee kill any remaining Jiralhanae. He went back to the door and looked at a dead sanghei.

Special Action Sangili: "The Prophet... What did these Brutus do?"

Sangheili turned to look at 'Vadamee and then tightened his fists angrily.

Special Action Sangheili: "They have deprived our brothers of blood... for this, they must die!"

The Covenant track was inserted into the pod and landed on the canyon, unveiling the Sangri reinforcements: a Sanghei fanatic and two Sanhli minors.

Sangheili special action: "A fanatic! For a hidden progress, so much."

Sangheili Zealot: "Hey! Have you been so fast?"

If the player chooses to enter the structure before other Sangheili reinforcements:

Sangheili fanatics: "Arbiter! Save some of us!"

If the player chooses to wait until the reinforcements enter the structure:

Sangheili Zealot: "Hurry up! There are more Brutes to kill!"

Sangheili continues through two corridors, through a door, and into a cave with a Forerunner platform. Two Unggoys stationed on the upper level of the cave noticed that the door opened and became frightened and fleeing.

Sangheili Zealot: "Haha! I have been waiting for a long time!"

Jiralhanae #4: "Not everyone is dead? Raise the alarm!"

The Sangheili team continued to advance to the upper level through a number of Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar, and two Unggoy were attacked by a group of Kig-Yar. Soon, a group of Jiralhanae and Yanme'e entered from the upper door. Arbiter and his team managed to kill all the covenants. They entered a room where a pair of Jiralhanae and several Kig-Yar were occupying their position. Sanghei destroys them and moves on. In the corner of the room, you can see an Unggoy cringing in several Unggoy bodies.

If the player chooses to approach the shrinking Unggoy:

Cowardly Grunt: "Please... no injuries! I like Elites! Brutes stinks bad! I stay here, make sure there is no Brutes behind, the powerful Arbiter!"

(smile nervously)

The Sangheili group crossed the corridor and died of Sangheili, Unggoy and scattered weapons. One of them Sangheili蹲 is next to the body.

Special Action Sangheili #1: "Starting the journey... Keep calm."

or:

Sangheili Minor #1: "...but I am alive."

Either

Sangheili Zealot: "He is no longer there."

'Vadamee and his allies enter a multi-level room where there is more contractual power consisting of Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar. Sangheili grabbed them in surprise and beat them easily. A Sanglitian minor carrying a carbine joined the organization.

Sangheili passed through another corridor strewn with dead Sangheili, Unggoy and more weapons. The room behind the hallway is occupied by more Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar, including a Shade turret operated by Jiralhanae. When the two units met, another battle began and more Jiralhanae entered the room to assist their allies. They have all been taken away. Sangheili went on and went to a gate.

Step by step, let people pass

As the door to the outside opens, some Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar are surprised when Sangheili charges them.

As Sangheili moved forward, a Captain Jiralhanae entered the area by a ghost and disembarked. A pack of Jiralhanae follows, some wielding human shotguns and enhanced by Kig-Yar snipers. They have clashes with the Sangheili forces. The "Covenant" was quickly abolished. There are still some Ghosts unused near this location. The arbitrator drove one of them, followed by Sanghei.

'Vadamee came on the scene and suddenly attacked the nearby Jiralhanae camp. Sangheili followed and there was a big fight between the two sides. After the initial garrison was defeated, the covenant reinforcements appeared. "Vadamee and his allies beat them and moved on to the next camp, where a cowering Unggoy was threatened by Kig-Yar. Sangheili wiped out Kig-Yar, while Unggoy installed it on the nearby Shade turret. Sangheili. More Jiralhanae controlled Ghosts and even ghosts tried to stop the Sangheili troops, but failed.

Waiting for a small Kig-Yar camp in the next area, Sangheili can easily take care of it. Some Sangheili took the opportunity to drive the ghosts throughout the camp. The Phantom spacecraft flew overhead, but did not pay attention to the following conflicts.

After descending a steep hill with a waterfall, another Jiralhanae camp waits on a shallow river with several methane supply stations in front to block Sangheili and some Kig-Yar snipers as support. When the Sangheili forces entered the camp, Jiralhanae tried to kill them by detonating the methane supply station. This strategy failed, and Sangheili shattered the defense and followed the river to the next area.

boxing Club

The river stops at the waterfall and is in front of the Forerunner structure guarded by multiple Jiralhanae and two ghost warriors. A huge battle began, and more Jiralhanae came out of the structure. In addition, many Kig-Yar snipers tried to attack Sangheili from a distance, but they were also defeated. Once most of the area was cleared by Jiralhanae, the other two covenant tracks were inserted into the pod to land and reinforce Sangheili. The group entered a room and appeared to be used as an armory by Jiralhanae. Many weapons and equipment for humans and covenants are stored throughout the room. One of the Sangheili minors stopped and looked around.

Sangheili Minor #2: "What a vulgar taste! Even as a trophy, these weapons are worthless!"

Sangheili broke through another Jiralhanae force and approached a cave. More covenant forces and two ghosts controlled by Jiralhanae came to the cave and finally tried to stop Sangheili. They have failed. There is a door at the end of the cave. 'Vadamee passed it alone.

Vadamee left the door. He found a ghost slowly approaching him. Arbiter prepares his weapon. The ghost stopped in front of him. The hatch opens to reveal the Vadumee of Rtas.

Rtas'Vadumee: "Ring up the ring, Arbiter!? Members! They are -"

Thel'Vadamee: "The murder of Brutus..."

Rtas'Vadumee: "Despicable, unfaithful beast! The prophet trusts them foolishly!"

They looked up and saw two ghosts fly over them. One flies over the control room and the second stops above the platform where the 05 control room is installed. Tartarus emerged from gravity lift, and commanders Miranda Keyes and 343 Guilty Spark were imprisoned. There are four Jiralhanae guards behind the control room door. Tartarus paused temporarily, sniffing the air and continuing into the control room. Tatarus came in and the door slammed behind him. Lighten to black.

End of level


End file.
